Give it to me
by Heel Princess
Summary: One-Shot: Kelly Kelly/Cm Punk, A/U. He's her older brothers best friend,but she's hard to resist. Review please.


**Random one-shot, Kelly/Punk is one of my fav all-time favourite pairings, and I'm surprised they haven't taken over my writing before now, lol. It's A/U having Kelly and Punk just everyday people... fictional character of Jason was mentioned because i needed some reason for them to know each other with the age difference and stuff anyways it;s just what i came up with. But none the less here's a little something, hope you like it, if you do please leave a review :) they mean a lot to me. Oh and it's rated m for some raciness...if you can call it that, but I've written way worse... warning people just in case. That said here it is...**

Kelly focused on the man beside her as he flipped vigorously through the channels in search of something to watch. The site of him was a normal one to her now, as he seemed to spend nearly all of his time there with her brother.

Tonight was no different, him and Jason were going out and he was waiting with her downstairs until her brother got out of the shower.

Leaning forward on her hand impatiently she sighed, "Phil, can't you just pick something already?"

He looked at her for a moment, long enough to smirk before stopping on a football game, "Okay."

"Football Phil? Seriously? Come on there's got to be something else on that you want to watch..." She said whining, not wanting to sit there watching football with him until her brother was ready.

Dropping the remote down into his lap he leaned back on the sofa to get comfortable, placing his hands behind head as he did so. "Nope, this is good."

An eye roll was sent in his direction, "You're only watching this because I hate it..."

"And so what? What if I am trying to annoy you?"

She groaned, "Just change the channel..."

"Nope sorry, no can do." He replied smugly, loving the fact that he was irritating her.

The blonde tried to reach for the remote but he snatched it up quickly, "Come on this is my house Phil, I should be able to watch what I want to watch, not gross old men in padding and spandex."

"That's a good point Kells.." He began, holding out the object like he was about to give it to her before swiftly pulling it back when she reached for it, "But alas I have the remote, so I guess you're watching football."

Kelly lunged at him, getting pissed off with his ploy to irritate her, "Give it to me Phil!" She yelled, grabbing for the remote.

He laughed and got up, "If you want you're going to have to jump for it," The tattooed man told her, dangling the remote above his head.

Folding her arms in protest she shot him a dirty look, "Phil give me the damn remote."

"I told you how you can get it," He said smiling, still waving it back and forth above her.

She jumped once but since he was a good foot taller then her she was having a hard time reaching it. "Just a little higher Kells," He teased raising it even further up into the air.

"Give it to me Phil, come on just give it to me!" She shouted jumping up and trying to snatch it from him. He pulled it back and when he did she fell forward, heading straight for the floor.

In a futile attempt to save herself she grabbed him roughly by his t-shirt but instead of regaining her balance like she hoped she would she simply took him down with her. And she wasn't sure what was going on until she looked up to see Phil laying on top of her.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly, his mouth too close to hers for her liking. It wasn't that she didn't want him close to her, it was because it made it hard to control the more then friendly feelings she had for him. It was all she could do to nod at him and watch his lip piercing as he spoke.

They'd never been so close before, and she secretly never wanted him to get off of her. What she really wanted was for him to kiss her, she'd always thought he was attractive but she'd never found him more sexy then at that moment with his hot breath in her face.

He just stayed there breathing in and out as he looked down at her, searching out her eyes for some sort of answer as to why he wasn't getting up. Because he'd be damned if he knew why he wasn't, he just didn't want to for some unknown reason.

"Punk," She whispered, using the nickname Jase had given him as her gaze still fixated on his lips.

"Uh huh?" He said back, his hands running over her shoulders.

What she wanted to say was "please", she wanted nothing more then to beg him to kiss her like she longed to be at that moment. But all she managed to say was, "Why are you still on top of me?"

She couldn't find the courage to say anything else, after all he was her brothers best friend , and practically nine years older then her.

"You're still holding my shirt..." Phil replied smiling, watching her blush as she released the cotton. But he didn't want her to let go, he wanted her to pull him in closer.

Placing one knee on the floor between her legs and one knee outside her other leg he tried to push himself up. He needed to create distance between them, because he didn't know how much longer he could resist reaching out and touching her. It seemed almost shameful to the Chicago native...she was 18, he was 26, she was his best friends little sister and he had known her since she was just starting school.

But he couldn't control the fact that he was attracted to her, and it wasn't the first time. He wasn't quite sure when her sweet smile and pageant good looks had gotten the best of him but he knew it was long before that rainy afternoon.

He could have sworn he heard her whimper when his knee slightly touched her thigh, and he would have sworn he was mistaken until he tried to get up. Because the moment he was getting back to his feet she grabbed him again, pulling him back down on top of her and forcefully crashing her lips against his.

Phil could feel her tongue sweep forward, begging him for access which he gladly granted, wrapping his arms around her.

Moaning into his mouth she arched upward, desperately trying to push their bodies closer together. Her manicured hand moved up his torso slowly before she slid it under the black misfits t-shirt he was wearing, trailing her nails over the straight edge tattoo on his stomach.

Getting braver as they went she let her hand roam further downward to tug at the black belt holding up his jeans. And once she had quickly unbuckled that it didn't take her long to get his fly down.

But that was when Phil pulled back, reluctantly breaking the steamy kiss they were sharing, "Wait..." He said softly, still straddling her, "We can't do this..."

"Why not?" She asked him, bewildered as to how they could be lost in the heat of the moment one minute and then he could just grow cold the next.

He moved his hand off of her thigh to run it back through his long hair, "Because it's against my lifestyle Kelly..."

The blonde propped herself up on her elbows so that her head was no longer resting on the carpet, "I thought that being straight edge meant no promiscuous sex, not that you were celibate."

"I'm not..."

She pushed her hands to his chest, "Then what's the problem here, I don't think sleeping with someone that you've known as long you've known me constitutes as promiscuous..."

Phil tilted his head to the side in thought, "I guess that's a valid point."

Tugging yet again at the fabric of his t-shirt she tried pulling him closer, "Then please continue..." She whispered, her voice more of a whimper then anything else.

He kissed her again laying back down on top of her, grabbing her hands and pinning them back behind her head.

Kelly arched her head back, moaning when his mouth left hers to hover over her neck, just barely grazing her skin with his lips.

"Mmmmm," She moaned loudly, enjoying it as he started to use his teeth on the nape of her neck.

One of his hands let go of her wrists and moved south, sliding down her sides and across her stomach. Kelly whimpered again, spreading her legs a little so he could rest his body there between them.

Laying a gentle touch on her bare knee he moved his other hand to the hem of her skirt, pushing it up just a little to reveal more of her bronzed thigh, "Please," She begged, sitting up to plead with him, the frustration clear on her face.

He stared at her intently wanting nothing more then to give her what she was asking for...but he couldn't do it. "We can't," He murmured, getting up quickly to break any and all contact.

"What's wrong now Phillip?" She asked, more confused then the first time that he had stopped, "What are you trying to prove here?"

"Nothing," He reassured her, "It's just that Jason is right upstairs, he could come down any minute. I don't think he'd like to walk in on me screwing his little sister on the family room floor."

Kelly looked away from him, "He'd get over it."

"You, he might forgive," Phil said with a sly smile, "Me? Not so much."

She stood up slowly, flattening out the new wrinkles in her clothes. "So you're just going to get me all worked up and then leave me like this?"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Sorry."

Nothing else got to be said before Jason hurried down the stairs, "Punk you ready?" He asked smiling.

Phil looked at his comrade and then back at his sister before nodding, "Um yeah, just let me get my coat."

"Ok, I'll be in the truck," Jason replied, grabbing his keys from the side table and heading for the front door.

Moving quickly towards the couch Phil reached for his coat, but he wasn't quite quick enough as Kelly snatched it up first. "Do you want this?"

He held out his hands, "Yes.."

"Too bad," She shot back, sticking out her tongue and shoving the jacket behind her back.

Sighing he flung his head back, "There's no time for games here Kelly, you're brothers waiting for me."

She winked, "Let him wait."

"Seriously Kelly," He started, the irritation clear in his voice, "Just give it to me." Phil demanded trying to reach around her.

Kelly sent him a wide smile, and lowered her voice, "Not until _you _give it to me..." She giggled, trying to sound as sexy as possible.

He smiled back as she inched closer, pressing herself against him and grinding slightly, happy to find him excited by her. "That's not fair..." He groaned, closing his eyes to try and fight off the temptation of throwing her down onto the sofa and finishing what he started.

"I guess not, but _alas_ I'm the one holding you're coat." She replied, using his own words against him.

Leaning upward on her tiptoes she placed a soft kiss on his lips, but he didn't kiss back...no matter how much he wanted to. He simply held his hands above his head to keep himself from touching her,"You're brothers going to think I got lost."

She reach up and touched his face, still kissing him, "Well if I let you go will you pick me up later? I can sneak out and come over to your place...a Jase free zone I might add and then we could..."

Phil placed a finger to her lips to cut her off, "I get the point, and I'll think about it." Smiling wickedly against his lips she brushed her hand across the front of his jeans, "Ok I'll get you...I'll text you before I leave." He told her, finally giving in.

As soon as the words left his lips she pulled back, handing him his coat,"I'll be waiting..." She told him, blowing him a kiss before walking out of the room and disappearing up the staircase.


End file.
